Transcript: Prophet's Motive
Episode 21 Transcript: Prophet’s Motive Writer: Mark Leiren-Young Director: Sebastian Brodin Transcript Written Out By Cepheushttps://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/prophet-39-s-motive-t592.html#p931852 All character actions will be in asterisks. (*) All inside character actions will be in italicized and in asterisks. All speakers will be bolded. All scene changes and breaks will be underlined and italicized. All speech descriptions will be in asterisks. Opening Credits Scene opens with Propheci rampaging through Dragon City and people rushing to get out of his way. Propheci rams a taxi dragon head on and bounces back into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Hazaard: You know what the old legends say! Random Old Guy: What? *Looks back down* Hazaard: *Looks down* They say orange dragons were only bred for one thing-- *Propheci gets back up and roars* Hazaard: The Dragon-Human war. *Scene changes to Artha and Parm getting ready for that day’s race.* Artha: Lookin’ good, Parm! *Wulph and Ferryt walk up* Wulph: Not to good from here. Parm: *Grunts* Wulph: You’d be better of with blue balance gear and red side bending, if you’ve got it. The track narrows at the second turn, to narrow for turning gear. Parm: Oh, humph. Just what we need, a backseat mechanic! Artha: Parm’s our gear expert, Wulph, but thanks anyway. Parm: *Grunts* Wulph: Is he your track expert, too? *Wulph and Ferry grin* Parm: I’ve analyzed it! Every square dracometer and I’ve calculated the ideal speed for *jumps* every straightaway and even *stomps left foot* calibrated to compensate *jumps* for the drops! *Stool falls out from under Parm who hangs there for a moment, smiles sheepishly, then falls down, too. Wulph stares unaffectedly* Parm: *coughs* But what do you know, anyway? The last time we saw you, you were working for Word Paynn! *Wulph and Parm scowl at each other* Wulph: Let’s go! Parm: The nerve of that guy… Artha: Relax, Parm, he’s not that bad. Wulph: I guess we’ll have to show those snobby little brats how a properly trained unit works! *Ferryt Grins* Change scenes to the day’s race Parm on Artha’s vidd-screen: Artha, you’re falling behind Wulph! Artha: I can take him on the turn, he’s slowing down! *Artha activates red thrusters. Beau speeds up and jumps over an arch above the street track, breezing past Wulph and knocking off the blue balance gear on Hyve.* Wulph: *Urgently* Stop! *Artha glances back at Wulph, but ignores his warning. Wulph sees a neon sign above the street and Hyve mags it in Artha and Beau’s way. Beau rams the sign and spins out of control, rams the wall on the turn, bounces back and continues spinning until Beau falls. Ferryt’s dragon jumps onto the wall, runs on it for a short distance to dodge the fallen Beau, and jumps back down to continue on the track.* Artha: *Angrily* Hey! What do you think you’re doing? Wulph: Saving your scales! I told you that turn was- Artha: *Interrupting* You just wanted to take us out so your friend could pass us! *Ferryt and his dragon come dashing back closely followed by an angry Propheci.* Wulph: Move! *Hyve slams into Beau moving them out of the way. Propheci head-on slams the wall and is again knocked unconscious.* Artha: Huh? Propheci? Scene changes to in front of the Penn Racing gear tent. Propheci is in a trailer and Kitt has just finished examining him. Kitt: He’s hurt pretty badly; I don’t know what to do for him! Lance: He’s the leader of the Prophets crew! They’re dangerous! Artha: That’s exactly why we need to get him out of here. We better bring him to Mortis. *Artha closes the trailer door. Once the door is closed, Propheci opens his eyes* Artha: We have to figure out what he’s doing up here in Mid-City. Parm: And without Reepyr, his human rider. Wulph: I think you should let us take him off your hands, we know what to do with him. *Beau growls and roars at Wulph and Ferryt.* Parm: I don’t care if they helped us once! I don’t trust them! *The Penn racers walk off with Cyrano pulling the trailer behind him.* Wulph: Send a tracking dragon after them. *Ferryt nods and pulls out a purple and green case.* Wulph: Let’s make sure they don’t get into trouble. *Ferryt pushes a button on the top of the case. The sides fold back and a tracking dragon untangles itself from inside. It flies after the Penn group and follows them until they get to the destroyed Penn stables. It rams a closing door and slides down. Scene changes to the dragon temple. Propheci is held down with two pieces of green trapping gear. Mortis: So this is Propheci. Artha: *Worriedly* Let’s not get to close to him, okay? Mortis: You must not fear what you do not understand. Kitt: We understand that Propheci and his crew tried to trap us forever in the Track of Doom. Parm: And now we have the Army of the Dragon snooping around, too, and the last time we tangled with them, they were working for Word Paynn. Mortis: *Glancing back* Do not fear them because there are things about them that you do not know. *Turns around* They may seem different, but deep down inside, most of us are very much the same. *Propheci suddenly wakes up with a growl and mags orange forcing gear onto Mortis’ head. Propheci tosses off the trapping gear while Lance and Parm scream. Propheci roars at Mortis who is trying to resist the orange forcing gear. Mortis falls down as Propheci continues roaring.* Artha: Mortis! No! Break *Mortis is still fighting the orange forcing gear. Artha extends his blocking staff.* Artha: Let him go! Now! *Beau roars angrily* Mortis: *In a strange hoarse voice* No. Artha: What? *Mortis is standing still and expressionless with glowing orange gear clamped around his face. Propheci mags Mortis onto his back as Lance tries to grab Mortis’ foot as he floats over their heads.* Mortis/Propheci: I speak through the dragon priest because I must. Yes, Dragon Booster, I remember you from the Track of Doom. I came to Dragon City because I knew a dragon priest must be your guide. *Artha stares uncertainly* Artha: What do you want? Mortis/Propheci: You destroyed us. Kitt: Destroyed you? He saved you! Mortis/Propheci: We lived for centuries in peace. Flash back to Track of Doom *The ledge Propheci is standing on has been severed by a mag burst.* Past Propheci/Reepyr: *falling* You fools! *Propheci grabs hold of the edge of “The Pit” Mortis/Propheci: Dragons controlling humans, but you ended all that! Past Artha: Propheci, hold on! We can save you! *Beau, Wyldfyr, Fracshun, and Cyrano combine mag blasts to save Propheci* Past Gang: *Throw their arms in the air* Yeah! End Flashback Artha: How? You said I proved that humans and dragons could work together as equals! Mortis/Propheci: Even dragons fear those who are different, things they cannot understand, and they could not understand what you showed them that day! The arguments became violent, Prophet against Prophet, dragon against rider, a civil war! Some of my dragons now prepare to attack Dragon City because they no longer trust any humans! Kitt: But humans and dragons can only survive if they work together! Lance: And don’t attack each other! Mortis/Propheci: Please, I need your help. We need the Dragon Booster. Once I join again with Reepyr, I will no longer need the dragon priest. Parm: What a load of scales! Why should we trust him? *Points at Propheci* Artha: We’ve got to. It’s like Mortis said. We’re different, but inside we’re the same. *Propheci smiles evilly. Beau mags Artha onto his back* Artha: You guys hang back in case I get into trouble. Scene changes to the part of the Marathon track that runs over the Track of Doom. *Wulph’s tracking dragon hovers over Artha’s and Propheci’s heads. Scene changes to the entrance into the Track of Doom. Artha: The Track of Doom again? Look, I know this is your turf, but with all the trouble, should we really be going in the front door? Mortis/Propheci: I’m going in. *Propheci walks in* Do as you wish. *Artha thinks for a moment then follows Propheci into the Track of Doom.* *Kitt watches Artha and Propheci through her binoculars.* Kitt: You guys wait here. Lance: What?!? Kitt: I’m going in, and somebody needs to stay outside in case there’s trouble. *Wyldfyr sprints into the track* *Lance and Parm look at each other worriedly. The tracking dragon hovers behind some rocks. Fracshun hears it and turns his head as the tracking dragon moves out of view. Fracshun turns around and shakes his head. The tracking dragon comes back into view and flies off.* Scene changes to Propheci and Artha inside the Track of Doom. Kitt: Artha! *Wyldfyr slides to a halt beside Beau* Artha: I thought I told you to- Kitt: *Interrupting* Yeah, like you could do this without me, stable boy! Mortis/Propheci: How nice for you. Now you won’t be trapped here alone. Artha: *Angrily* This was a trick* *Beau growls angrily as a group of Prophets sprint out to surround Kitt and Artha. Kitt glances around worriedly as Artha and Beau move forward.* Mortis/Propheci: Dragon City will be so much easier to destroy without the Dragon Booster to protect it! *Wyldfyr and Beau are standing back to back facing the orange dragons that are surrounding them.* Scene changes to Lance and Parm waiting outside the Track of Doom *Lance is looking inside the Track of Doom through his binoculars. Suddenly Hyve jumps down right in front of the lenses. Lance and Parm both scream* Lance: It’s the Army of the Dragon crew! Wulph: Where’s the orange dragon? *Lance and Parm glance worriedly at each other* Wulph: You are in terrible danger down here! Where is Artha Penn? Lance: Uhhh… He went to get help! Wulph: *Sighs* We are trying to help you! Parm: How, by calling Word Paynn again? You’re working for him! Wulph: *Angrily* We work for nobody! *Parm cowers back as Lance extends his blocking staff and hits a button on Parm’s controls. Red thrusters are activated and Cyrano rockets forward with Parm screaming in his saddle.* Wulph: No! Stop! *Wulph and Ferryt hold up their wrists to reveal green trapping gear. Parm activates green ramming gear and Cyrano bashes through the two Army of the Dragon crew members.* Wulph: After them! *Parm smiles back at the two fallen purple dragons then looks forward and screams. Several orange dragons block their path. The Prophets all begin to roar at them as Cyrano and Fracshun slide to a halt in front of them. The orange dragons continue roaring as Lance and Parm glance about worriedly. Lance looks back at Wulph and Ferryt to see that they are also surrounded. An orange dragon sticks its head close to Parm who cowers back in fear.* Lance: Oh, this day is just getting better and better! Scene changes to inside the Track of Doom. *The human members of the Prophets stare out from behind strange bars. The orange dragons begin advancing on Beau and Wyldfyr. Wyldfyr and Kitt are backed up into a cage.* Kitt: We’re trapped! *Reepyr walks up to the bars* Reepyr: Oh no, Dragon Booster! Artha: Reepyr, what happened? What’s going on? Reepyr: I’m sorry, we tried to work together, like you showed, but many of the dragons didn’t want to give up control. They couldn’t trust us and were preparing to attack the city! I planned to use a red fire grenade to seal us in the Track of Doom, but Propheci pulled it from my thoughts. Mortis/Propheci: Yes! *Propheci walks forward from behind two orange dragons.* A fools plan! Pitiful humans, you can’t even get along with each other! Look at how you fought with the Army of the Dragon over me! Kitt: That was different. We had a misunderstanding. Mortis/Propheci: Your species is fearful, hopeless. Better to destroy you now, for the good of dragons everywhere! Artha: Then you’re doing just what said was wrong about us! Attacking what you’re afraid of, what’s different than you! Mortis/Propheci: *Angrily* Enough! Now that I have the dragon priest, we will add our power to his knowledge, and we will attack the city without opposition. Break *Beau is backing up while growling angrily while several orange dragons advance. Propheci tries to make Mortis channel a mag blast through his staff, but Mortis resists. Propheci tries harder and Mortis is overpowered.* Artha: Mortis! *Mortis sends a mag blast through his staff and Beau is thrown into a corner while Artha is flung off. Mortis sends another mag blast towards Artha who is held in the air momentarily before flung back to the ground.* Kitt: Propheci, don’t do this! There’s more to humans than hate and fear! Mortis/Propheci: Is there now? Humans who will not serve us will be destroyed! *Artha holds up the star amulet* Artha: Release the dragon! *Artha places the amulet in the gauntlet and he and Beau are transformed. Beau and Artha advance angrily on the Prophets.* Mortis/Propheci: Wait, this vessel, this priest, I see through his eyes now, I feel what he feels. He is your friend, and you would never hurt a friend, would you? *Mortis’ staff begins to glow with another mag blast* Scene changes to Parm, Wulph, Ferryt, Lance, and their dragons. The four are being held in a cage away from the fight. Parm: This is all your fault! Wulph: We were trying to help you! Parm: What?! *Sarcastically* Oh, right! Lance: Can we not argue and just get out of here? Wulph: This dragon metal is ancient, little one, these bars are indestructible, neither man nor dragon can escape a Prophet’s cage. *Turns back to Parm* You don’t know all the facts! Lance: *Muttering to himself* Yeah, maybe no man or dragon can, but they’re not built to hold a kid! Wulph: Look around you! Lance: *Standing outside the cage* Hello? Anyone else want out? Wulph: *Pauses* Quickly! Parm: Yes! Yes! Uh, quickly! Lance: Not so fast! I think Mortis is right; we are on the same side. We’re just to busy thinking we’re not to realize that we are. Wulph: Nobody wants a dragon human war, except Word Paynn, but you already showed us that. Parm: I guess it’s possible we might’ve misunderstood you. *Wulph and Parm smile awkwardly* Lance: Hmm, you see? We’re not so different after all. Scene changes to the battle between Propheci and Artha. *Artha and Beau are thrown to the ground by Mortis. Kitt: Oh no. *Propheci roars Mortis picks up Artha with another mag stream. Beau roars at Propheci, who returns the roar, and makes Mortis send Beau flying with a mag stream from Mortis’ hand. Two giant orange dragons pin Beau down with a mag burst each. Mortis then drops the hovering Artha onto the ground. Artha gets back up glaring at Propheci. Mortis throws his staff to the side as Propheci mags him into the air. Mortis creates a mag blast in each hand and alternately hits Artha with them. Artha extends his blocking staff and begins blocking them.* Reepyr: Dragon Booster, you must fight back! Artha: *Trembling and breathing heavily* I won’t hurt my friend! *Blocks another mag blast* *Scene changes to Wulph, Lance, Parm, Ferryt, and their dragons* *The four have just exited the cage as a large door opens to reveal a giant orange dragon. Lance and Parm scream, Ferryt gapes, and Wulph gasps.* Scene changes back to Artha and Propheci *Artha is still blocking attacks from Mortis. Mortis mags a column to fall on top of Artha. The orange dragon that attacked Wulph, Ferryt, Lance, and Parm is magged into the column, smashing it away from Artha.* Wulph: Dragon Booster! We are here to help! *Propheci roars* Kitt: Parm! Get us out of here! Parm: Right away! *Parm activates green ramming gear and Cyrano smashes into the cage door. Cyrano is bounced back, but the cage is left unharmed. Lance notices a button in the shape of the Prophets’ crew symbol beside the door.* Lance: *To Fracshun* I need you to mag me as far as you can! *Fracshun mags Lance, who jumps onto his drag wing. Lance rides in between several mag blasts from orange dragons, but he dodges all of them. He pushes the button and Wyldfyr, Kitt, and Reepyr escape before the cage door goes back up. Wulph shoots tethering gear at the orange dragons pinning Beau down and stops their mag streams. Beau mag blasts them away. The group stands together to face the Prophets.* Mortis/Propheci: So, the enemies are now working together, hmm? Too little, too late! Artha: This whole fight is based on a lie! You said humans couldn’t work together! That’s how you sold this whole ware to the other dragons, isn’t it? Well, we are working together! Power down everybody, back off. Lance: Huh? Mortis/Propheci: What? Artha: Prophets, here me! I have no reason to fight the Army of the Dragon, and I have no reason to fight any of you, either! *An orange dragon backs away from the crowd of Prophets. Reepyr waves to it and it sprints towards him and mags him onto his back.* Artha: Humans and dragons must all work together or we are all doomed! Mortis/Propheci: I’ll destroy you myself! *Reepyr and the rebel orange dragon smash into Propheci and knock him over. Propheci turns back with a look of disbelief and anger as Reepyr jumps onto his back and pulls the orange forcing gear off Mortis.* Reepyr: Now, mag him! *Beau mags Mortis onto Cyrano’s back. Reepyr finds a red fire grenade in Propheci’s saddle.* Reepyr: A fire grenade! *To the orange dragon* Mag me! *The orange dragon mags Reepyr onto his back and then steps away to avoid a mag blast. Propheci roars angrily and the other Prophets join in.* Wulph: Time to fight! Parm: Time to run! Artha: Time for both! *Several orange dragons mag blast at the group and Artha blocks them.* Lance: How are we going to get out? All: As a team! Artha: Everybody, stay on us! *Artha nods to Parm who returns the nod and Cyrano charges into a group of Prophets, knocking them out of the way. The rest of the gang follows closely. More Prophets join the chase and mag blast at the group. Hyve is hit by a mag blast and slows down enough to be surrounded by orange dragons. Wulph fights off orange dragons as best he can. Kitt blocks mag blast with her staff, Lance blinds them with a flash stick, and Cyrano continues bashing through the Prophets. Artha turns back to help Wulph. Beau smashes through the wall of orange dragons and Artha and Wulph send the rest flying with their blocking staffs.* Wulph: Thank you, Dragon Booster. *Everyone continues running for the exit.* Parm: We're almost there! Reepyr looks back and begins to slow the orange dragon down. All but he and Artha go through the Track of Doom exit* Artha: Reepyr, what are you doing? Reepyr: Go, go! I’m going to stop them! *Reepyr throws the fire grenade at a column and blows it up. The Prophets see the entrance begin to cave in and turn back.* Reepyr: Save yourself! Go, go! *Reepyr and the orange dragon sprint inside the Track of Doom.* Artha: Reepyr, wait! *Artha and Beau are forced to exit the Track of Doom because of falling debris.* *BREAK* *Scene changes to outside the Track of Doom.* Mortis: You were very brave. I am sorry for attacking you. The orange forcing gear was even to powerful for me. Artha: Ah, don’t worry about it Mortis. Wulph: I still can’t believe Reepyr trapped himself in there to try and stop all the fighting. Mortis: The Prophets have been angry and distrusting of humans for 3000 years. Reepyr has a lot of work ahead of him. Kitt: Well, it’s a good thing they’re all trapped. Wulph: Yes, but for how long? Scene changes to inside the Track of Doom *Propheci’s eyes open and he growls menacingly* Ending Credits References https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/dragonbooster/prophet-39-s-motive-t592.html#p931852 Category:Prophet's Motive Category:Transcripts